


Не по-вулкански

by minty_mix



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [19]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix





	Не по-вулкански

Спустя год службы на звездолете у Майкл, воспитанной по-вулкански, остается только один вопрос: какого черта ее человеческая натура решила проявиться так... банально? Почему это не отразилось на упрямстве, верности, да хоть той же вспыльчивости, но нашло выход в самом низком и пошлом — во влюбленности?

Майкл никогда с таким не сталкивалась, и ей немного страшно теперь — осознавать, что при виде капитана внутри все дрожит не от уважения. Филиппа для нее — идеал, тот самый яркий пример, на который хочется равняться. И который просто нереально прогнать из своих мыслей, потому что ее образ всплывает под закрытыми веками.

Впервые это происходит, когда они засиживаются допоздна над какой-то картой. Филиппа объясняет Майкл очевидные вещи, чертит линии на карте, соединяя точки координат и прокладывая лучший путь, а Майкл внезапно ловит себя на мысли, что хочет узнать, каковы на вкус губы Филиппы. Ей кажется, что они не должны быть сладкими, может, солеными или чуть горьковатыми, потому что Филиппа — не обычная леди, состоящая из конфет и заколок. Филиппа — капитан звездолета, а это уже заявление. 

— Ты меня слушаешь? — спрашивает она, отвлекая Майкл от своих мыслей, и та вздрагивает, тут же возвращая лицу максимально расслабленное выражение.

— Конечно. Нам нужно пройти из альфа-квадранта в дельта-квадрант, и лучше будет свернуть вот здесь, а не здесь.

Филиппа улыбается и снова возвращает внимание карте. А у Майкл все внутри трепещит и дрожит так, как не должно было быть. Так, как не бывает у вулканцев, одним из которых она всю свою жизнь пыталась быть. Все дрожит по-человечески. И это чертовски пугает.

Она уходит в свою каюту поздно, но никак не может уснуть почти до самого корабельного утра. Руки горят в тех местах, где они случайно соприкасались с Филиппой, внутри — будто звенит туго натянутая нить. Майкл ворочается с боку на бок, пытается медитировать, но все без толку. Она даже пробует посчитать овечек, однако и это не помогает.

Когда до будильника остается час, сон наконец накрывает ее, но длится недолго. И Майкл даже не обидно, потому что первая мысль, которая приходит ей в голову после пробуждения, — это мысль о том, что скажет Филиппа на ее усталый вид. Майкл хочется, чтобы она не говорила ничего, чтобы она не заметила слегка покрасневших от недосыпа глаз и того, как привычная маска сосредоточенности и безэмоциональности трещит по швам.

Но Филиппа, конечно, не добилась бы таких успехов на Звездном Флоте, если бы не умела замечать деталей. А потому, едва завидев Майкл, она с улыбкой говорит:

— Мы больше не будем засиживаться допоздна.

Она произносит это спокойно, с теплотой и уверенностью, и у Майкл что-то ухает вниз, обрывается что-то и совсем не по-вулкански впивается в ребра, легко покалывая изнутри. Майкл морщится и старается никак не выражать то, что чувствует, потому что для нее это ново, незнакомо и она просто не знает, что с этим делать. А потому лучшим вариантом выбирает просто молчать и ничего не предпринимать. А Филиппа либо не замечает, либо делает вид, но Майкл от этого легче, совсем немного, но все же.

— Все в порядке, капитан, — выдавливает наконец Майкл. — Это не страшно.

— Уверена? Мне нужен офицер, который нормально соображает и твердо стоит на ногах, а не страдает от недосыпа.

— Я не страдаю, — получается чуть грубее, чем Майкл хочет, но черт с ним. Филиппа прищуривается, смотрит на нее долго и внимательно, а после качает головой.

— Хорошо. Но видок у тебя так себе.

Майкл хочется ухмыльнуться, но она просто не умеет. Вместо этого она легко пожимает плечом.

— Ты же знаешь, что если что-то случилось, то ты всегда можешь мне рассказать? — спрашивает Филиппа. 

Майкл кивает.

— Конечно, капитан.

Филиппа, удовлетворенная ответом, уходит. А Майкл думает, что никогда-никогда не расскажет ей о том, что с ней происходит. Потому что больше всего на свете она хочет быть хорошей вулканкой. А то, что она чувствует, — слишком по-человечески. А потому — позорно.


End file.
